Parent Teacher Conference/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are sitting in chairs in a Beacon Academy hallway, near a closed door. Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen approach them. Tai: (annoyed) What did you girls do this time? Yang: I object! They have no witnesses! We were framed! Ruby: (panicked) It's society's fault! I'm young and impressionable! Video games made me do it! Professor Ozpin opens the door and gestures inside the room. Taiyang: Let's just get this over with. Qrow: I'm sure it's not that bad. Ozpin is sitting behind a desk in a classroom, Taiyang and Qrow are on the other side. Taiyang: They did what?! Ozpin: The good news is the fire is finally under control, and the cats are expected to regrow most of their fur. Qrow: Well, you gotta admire their ambition. Taiyang: Don't encourage them, you know they get this from your side of the family. Qrow: Whoa whoa whoa, don't try to pin this on me. I'm out there every day busting my butt on secret missions, what do you do all day? Taiyang: Oh, suddenly you care? You wanna know what I do all day? Qrow: That's what I'm asking. Taiyang: I make a home for this family, that's what I do all day. And it wouldn't kill you to show a little appreciation. Qrow: I don't have to listen to your crazy. Taiyang: Oh, well, you also don't have to eat my cooking. Qrow: Oh yeah? Well your noodles are overcooked anyway. Taiyang: (offended) How dare you. I want you out! Get out of my house! In the hall, Ruby and Yang are listening with unhappy but unsurprised expressions. The door bursts open as Qrow comes through. Qrow: Fine, I will! But I'm taking my drink mixer with me! Proceeded by Taiyang marching out of the room with his arms crossed. Taiyang: It's a BLENDER! Which my mother gave to ME! Qrow: (offscreen) I licked it, it's mine! Taiyang: That's not a thing! Stop licking all my stuff! Once they are gone, Ozpin comes to the door. Ozpin: Right, well, clearly you girls have been punished enough. Ruby: We are so sorry for their behavior. ---- Sun Wukong is looking through a camera, which is pointing at his feet. He raises it up to bring Blake Belladonna into frame. Blake: Hey, I'm doing a beauty vlog or whatever. Why am I doing this? Sun: For the clicks! Clicks are everything! Blake: Right. Let's just get this over with. She holds up an eyelash curler. Sun: Oh man! What is that! Are you gonna pull out your eyeball? Is that normal? Is that what all girls do? Blake: Yes, Sun, all girls pull out their eyeballs to look pretty. Sun: Sick! Girls are so weird. I'm learning so much. Keep going! Blake holds up a dull gray compact with her emblem on it. Sun: What's that stuff? Blake: Dork repellant. Sun: No way, really? Does it work? Blake opens the compact and blows a cloud of powder at Sun, coating the camera lens. Sun: I can't see anything. Gotta go wash my eyes. Blake wipes the powder off of the camera lens, smiling. Blake: Yeah, it works pretty well. ---- Yang, Weiss Schnee, and Blake are walking down the street. Ruby joins them, excited. Ruby: Hey guys! You know what's really fun? Yang: Cruising on your motorcycle? Dancing at a shady club all night long? Beating down a room full of bad guys? Weiss: I would say good manners and good posture. Blake: Silence. Ruby: No no no, a surprise party! I think Pyrrha's birthday is coming up. Who's with me? Yang: Yeeeaahhh, no. Weiss: (smacking lips) I agree with Yang. Oh, that felt strange to say. Ruby: Ooooh, but why not? Blake: Ruby, don't take this the wrong way, whenever you throw a surprise party things, eh- Weiss: You're terrible at throwing surprise parties. Blake: Yeah. Ruby: Wah, whatchu talkin' bout? ---- A banner displays "HaPpY BirThDaY JAUNE" in brightly colored block letters. Below it are Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie—who is eating the cake—and Pyrrha. Jaune Arc enters the room and becomes excited, only for Ruby to pop out with a megaphone. Ruby: SURPRISE! The sound waves send Jaune flying out of the room, accompanied by an electronic feedback sound. ---- The banner has now been altered, with "YANG" being painted over "JAUNE" in all red. Pyrrha and Jaune are standing a table, with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Ren, and Nora standing around a Beowolf shaped cake. Yang kicks the door open. Ruby: Surprise! Everyone Else: Surprise! Yang shoots the cake with Ember Celica, splattering the room with purple icing. She continues to punch the cake as Nora attempts to eat what remains of it. ---- A red box with gold yellow ribbon is sitting on Peter Port's desk. Port: Huh-ho! A mysterious gift! No doubt from a secret admirer who's heard tell of my— Port opens the box, and a spring with a sign reading "YOU'RE OLD!" pops out. He stares at it for a moment, and a large group of people pop up from behind a desk in the background to yell surprise. Port: (clutching his chest) Hrg, my heart! Ooh... Ruby: (on megaphone) Surprise! Peter Port continues to clutch at his chest with both hands. Port: Nope, shutting down. Port collapses to the ground, one leg in the air still twitching. Weiss: Oh my gosh! We killed Professor Port! Neptune Vasilias jumps into the air holding his weapon. Neptune: Clear! ---- We return to the street where Yang, Weiss, and Blake are staring at Ruby. Ruby: I mean, he didn't die die. Category:Transcripts